


When Worlds Collide

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Creature Feature - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crossover, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Potions Accident, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: The door gradually opened to reveal the singer and keyboardist of a certain band that the glitch and the doctor liked.And..another doctor in their group that didn't seem quite right.





	When Worlds Collide

Jack froze when he heard a knock at their front door and groaned. He was..a little busy recording right now, to say the least. "Could someone get that?" He shouted, enough to get the egos' attention.

The doctor not too far away groaned in response and rushed down to the door, adjusting his glasses and opening the door, with a raised eyebrow.

The door opened gradually with a slight creak, to reveal the singer and keyboardist of a certain band he and the glitch had liked.

And..another doctor in the group that didn't seem quite right, or fit in with the two members beside him.

"Hey!" The singer started with a big bright smile on his face, but his outfit seemed darker than himself. "I'm Curtis and this is Erik!"

Henrik nodded to Curtis silently and also smiled back, "I am Henrik Von Schneeplestein, It is nice to meet you two!" He replied back, gesturing that they could come in.

Anti sighed a little, glitching to the hallway and walking over to the stairs, watching Henrik talk with the other doctor and the band for a short while, "Why the fuck are they here?"

Erik shrugged slightly before looking up at Curtis, "Well..we heard you guys liked our band, and maybe wanted to go somewhere later?" Curtis explained, looking over at the glitch this time.

Anti groaned quietly before walking over and joining the four down by the entrance of their house, his body glitching more than ever now, "Alright, just for today." 

The singer's grin only grew more at Anti's response, holding his hand out to Erik, and Erik only sighed this time, highfiving him back. "Hell yeah!"

"Maybe ve should introduce you to ze others first?" Henrik suggested to the two band members, while Erik looked..a little skeptical of that response. "Yeah, I don't see why not?" Curtis said, walking inside the house and off to go find the other egos.

As Erik followed him from behind with an expression-less face, before waving goodbye to Henrik and Anti and walking after the singer before him.

Anti glitched back to his room, with an impatient huff as his eyes flickered to pitch black for a single moment, turning and sitting back onto his bed in silence.

Then that only left the two mad doctors by the door, as Henrik only smiled awkwardly as the other walked inside their house, taking careful steps.

"Well, it appears we haven't been properly introduced yet." The other doctor said, a small grin appearing on his lips as he walked away from the door, stepping inside.

"I'm Doctor Edward Sawbones," He continued, bowing politely as he did introduce himself, as Henrik watched him with a pleasant smile as he nodded, "But most just call me Doctor Sawbones." 

He sighed, glaring up at Curtis and Erik who were upstairs, and standing back up and directly in front of Henrik, with an observant eye.

But what the good doctor didn't know..was that the other doctor in front of him was also slightly insane in a way.

Just like him. That if you ever crossed his sights, you wouldn't be alive in the next few moments.

Though, he didn't quite look like a doctor but more of a business man; as the doctor's "outfit" was merely just a black and white vest, splattered with some spots of blood, and a small bowtie, white surgeon gloves, grey slacks and black dress shoes.

"Vell, you know me already, but it is good to meet you also." Henrik said plainly yet also seriously, as he smiled, holding his hand out for the other to shake.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, doctor." Edward replied, a slight smirk curling onto his lips this time, as he pushed his own glasses up and shook the other's hand.

For a short second, a small hint of insanity and deviance flashed in the two doctor's eyes as they made eye contact with each other, shaking their hands before letting go.

"Holy shit!" They heard Curtis exclaim from Anti's room, and they could practically hear the big smile in his voice as he spoke, "I love your outfit!"

The singer continued, gesturing to the glitches slit neck, gauges, ripped jeans and all. "I..Thanks?" Anti spoke, rather nervous and awkwardly as he rose an eyebrow at the demented singer's actions.

"Your welcome," Curtis replied in response, his smile turning to a grin as he turned and watched Erik and the others converse with the other egos.

He quickly ran out of the glitches' room, leaving Anti a little confused on what just happened and stopped back out in the hall way once more, with a determined grin.

"What the hell?!" Marvin shouted in anger, glaring at Erik who was in the magician's room taking a few of his potions, "He's taking my potions! CURTIS!" He called for Curtis, huffing and pulling Erik away from them.

"I was just going to see what they did!" Erik protested, trying to keep his voice quiet and reaching for one of them again, as he was a few inches shorter than Marvin. 

"That's what they all say!" Marvin replied with a groan, and then minutes later Curtis ran into the room in a panicked hurry, "What'd you need?" He asked, clearly not hearing the rest of Marvin's distress call.

"This guy is taking my potions!" The magician repeated, his face fuming from all the anger as he turned to the singer. Curtis sighed slightly, as he pulled the potion away from Erik..

Not before it had spilled all over the singer.

"Wait!" Marvin said, rushing over to Curtis in a panic, before his eyes went wide in shock and realization, "That..was the werewolf potion that you just..got poured all over."

"Fuck," Curtis muttered, before feeling a chill like shiver run down his spine, as he already began feeling quite different, "Is there a way to stop it?" He asked the magician.

"Well there is one way.." Marvin mumbled, thinking it over before glancing back at Erik. "I'm not sure it's..safe though, or if it'll turn you back to a human at the right time."

"Besides, I thought you wanted to be a werewolf anyway?" Erik reminded him with a raised eyebrow once again, looking up at Curtis skeptically.

"Well yeah I did, but not like this!" Curtis exclaimed at the other, before sighing almost angerly this time as he glanced back to Marvin with anger.

"How much longer until this wears off?!" He said to the magician this time, as Marvin only winced at his tone of voice and glared back at him.

"Only until tomorrow morning I'm hoping." Marvin replied, as the singer began to calm down by taking deep breaths to himself, as the magician huffed a little.

Great, now he had to work on a reversal potion-antidote for it..

"Now everyone out of the room while I work." Marvin said, pointing to the door as he groaned, and everyone followed suit walking out the door of Marvin's room.

Maybe there was a way to reverse the potion after all.


End file.
